Fairy God Takes Over
by Killer Fairy God
Summary: A alternate Fairy Tail World Where Natsu is godlike powerful and all the girls are starting to notice.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be very short, only a few chapters. This starts at the point in the story when he brings Lucy to Fairy Tail, but the fake salamander was posing as someone else and Natsu happened to be just passing through. Natsu is not famous or part of a guild. He just wanders. Lissana never died. He still has happy but just found him in his travels. But after hearing Lucy's story he wanted to help her. I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

"Here we are, you know I have been past here a lot on my travels but never really paid much attention to it." Said Natsu. _I wonder what it's like to be in a guild_ he thought with wonder. "Thanks for taking me," Lucy commented, "You should come in with me, maybe you'll even want to stay and join to." Natsu just respond with a little "mph maybe" and they started walking in.

 _This is what it's like in here_ thought Natsu, _wow it looks just like the pictures, wait is that mirijane,_ Lucy screamed internally. "HEY EVERBODY MY FRIEND HERE NEEDS TO FIND THE HELP DESK SO SHE CAN BECOME A GUILD MEMBER HERE." Natsu shouted. All the guild starting staring at him. Natsu wasn't fazed but Lucy was so embarrassed her face was red and her knees were wobbling. She as going to break down soon if no one said anything fast. Lucky for hear a lady with a massive keg of beer started speaking, "The bar is over there, Mira could help you with that."

 _A few Minutes Later…._

"Okay Lucy what color and were do you want your stamp to be?" asked Mira. "I would like it to be pink and on my left hand" said Lucy. "Great Choice" said Mira with her trademark smile. _Who is this very fine man_ Mira thought. Suddenly Lucy spoke breaking Mira's daydream "So Natsu will you pretty please join Fairy Tail?" "Fine" said Natsu in a deadpan tone. _At least I'll get paid for my random travelling now_ he thought. "Yay" Lucy said. Pretty much every other girl did a mental fist pump that he was staying. "Okay were would you like your stamp to be and what color?" asked Mira. Natsu just stuck out his arm and pointed to red. Mira realized what he meant and put a red stamp on his bicep.

 _After a day of just sitting at a table…_

"Hey Pinke, I'm Gray and I challenge you to A DUEL." He yelled trying to gain the attention of the guild members at the same time so they would watch the fight. "I don't want to fight you Gray, btw I'm Natsu and my hair is salmon not pink." Natsu replied calmly. "What are you chicken Pinke?!" Gray exclaimed. "No, look if you really want this meet me behind the guild hall tomorrow at 10 a.m." said Natsu. "Then its settled." Gray responded.

 _About an hour after the agreement on a fight…_

Master Makarov approached Natsu's table wanting to get to know his new members. Lucy had left to find an apartment and invited Natsu to sleep there he got a house. "Hello Natsu, I'm Makarov the master of Fairy Tail. I was wondering what type of magic you use, I use titan magic." Said Makarov. "I can use titan magic, I don't often though, I have a few favorites I can show you outside. I know about 50 types of magic, all maker magics, a few dragon slayer magics, ark of time and other lost magics to. I'm also a real dragon slayer, not lacrima implanted, trained by Igneel, king of dragons." Natsu stated like it was completely normal. Every single person in the guild jaw dropped at his statement. "I also have great training in wordsmanship. I have a magic power sucking magical sword than can't be broken." Natsu commented. Once again every one jaw dropped.

 _A few minutes later outside were everyone has gathered around Natsu…_

"I guess since you guys keep insisting I'll show you guys some of my favorite moves. **Fire Dragon Roar** (breaths a tunnel of fire) **, Sky Dragon Roar** (tunnel of wind) **, Iron Dragon Roar** (tunnel of iron) **, Lightning Dragon Roar** (tunnel of lightning) **, Re-Equip Into Magic Shock Wave Slice** (Magic 3 Foot Sword appears in his hands and he strikes so fast that no one say him do it and a bunch tress just suddenly fell over) **, Teleport** (he appears in front of a tree and punches it flying into to the stars) **, Arc Of Time Into the Past** (everything he destroyed was a flatland. Now it all returned to the way it was before)." Every single person dropped their jaw even lower than before, thinking he was just bluffing last time. "Wow" was all Master Makarov could mumble out.

 _A couple hours later at Lucy's house…_

"I saw your little magic demonstration earlier, I was on my way back to look for a basic quest. After I saw that I decided I wanted to come back to my apartment and talk about jobs and stuff later." Lucy said. "Why, I don't need Jewls I have plenty enough for doing stuff for the magic council. I have a safe inside their building with billions of Jewls. I'm secretly a billionaire. You can't tell anyone about it though. Then people will be friends with me for my money instead of personality." Natsu said calmly. "We'll it doesn't change my outlook on you at all" Lucy said in a matter of fact tone, "Now you can go crash on my couch, I put some blankets there for you." "I know about your family's past because of my travels, and I think that since you have been so nice to me I'm going to buy you that mansion and it's ground." Natsu said in all seriousness. "But that place is over 10 billion jewls!" Lucy exclaimed. "Really I thought it was more than that, won't even make a dent in my account." Said Natsu. "Thank you so much!" She yelled pulling him into a hug. Then they both went to sleep.

 **That's the end of this chapter guys, I know its short but I couldn't go any farther without starting the fight and I wanted to save that for next chapter. Pls comment and tell me what you think. I think I might have over done it with the 50 types of magic line but I wanted show how powerful this alternate Natsu is. New chapter up soon, cya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 2 of the Fairy God Takes Over. Today will be the mostly duels and starting of new friendships. I will have people duel against people with their own magic sometimes. I don't think there will be any steamy scenes this chapter but I'll warn you if there is. He is completely oblivious to anything mature or steamy actions or ideas so that will be fun to experiment with. Enjoy**

After waking up at Lucy's house, Natsu could smell something very delicious from the kitchen. He slowly stalked in and saw her cooking bacon and eggs. _Oh I should scare her hehe_. He thought. He suddenly jumped out wrapped his arms around her waist and threw here a few feet in the air before catching her again. "AHHHHHHHH" SHE screamed. Then she realized it was natsu holding her and got a slight blush that went unnoticed by Natsu. "That was so good hahahaha" said Natsu bursting out laughing. Then he quickly scarfed all the food even though it was still in the pan and ran to the guild hall. Lucy was chasing after him with a pan the whole way. He suddenly kicked the doors open and said calmly, "It is duel time Gray, outside in the woods, 5 minutes. See you there." Then teleported out with a flash of purple lighting. Laxus saw this with a fascination. Lucy ran in and saw he wasn't there. She went to the bar and ordered bacon and eggs at the bar.

 _5 minutes later…._

"Alright are you ready Gray, also why are all the girls bets on me and all the guys on gray?" said Natsu. "Who cares, and I'm ready, ready to kick your ass that is." said Gray. Gray charged in while using a multitude of spells. **Ice Make Floor, Ice Make saucer,** and finally **Ice Make Hammer**. This hammer was about 10x the normal size and gray looked like he was about to collapse from lack of magic power. No one could see through the massive dust cloud that formed. After a few moments it cleared. Showing Natsu completely unharmed. He suddenly charged to gray and stopped in front of him. "Good Fight" he said. Then he flicked gray on the forehead and grau went flying back the guild hall where he landed in a infirmary bed. Everyone dropped their jaw. Gray was a powerful wizard taken out by a flick. Tons of people had anime tears flowing down their faces for all the money they lost. Suddenly there was a high pitched shout. "I can buy so many yummy fisheys!" said happy. Natsu looked over at the betting board and say only happy had bet on him. The girls had switched their bets to what they thought was the more powerful wizard after getting out of there trance. He then looked back at happy and saw him putting almost 2 million jewls in his bag. People looked at happy like he was crazy. ' _Good thing I got him that bag that has a little bit of my requip magic'_ Natsu decided to shed some some light so his little budding wouldn't be swarmed with questions. Right as a man presumed to be called Wakaba asked Natsu said "I put a little orb of my requip magic in there so he can put whatever he wants and needs in there. In fact it doesn't weigh anything but it can support up to 2000 pounds of weight." He then proceeded to use his requip to put the money happy put in is bag into his hand and then back. "Why woulddd a cassht need that mucssh stuff" said a very drunk cana. "You'd be surprised" replied natsu. He then teleported away to the shock of the watchers. Literally. Some were to close and were shocked by the lighting. He then appeared next to gray and used sky dragon slayer magic to heal him before walking to the bar to order a drink. "Hey Mira can I get a drink" "Sure Natsu, would you like anything to eat" "Yea, got any suggestions?" "How about, me?" she said while smiling seductively. "I'm not a cannibal Mira, even though I am technically a dragon. Get me a flaming steak I guess" Mira was confused as to why he didn't react. Most guys would jump at that chance. ' _Maybe he doesn't know. Pasha a man like him would now. Maybe he was trying to be a gentleman_ '. Over in a corner was almost every guy, except gajeel bc he was with levy, was sneering at him either in jealousy or how stupid he was. Even gray was in the jealous corner. He also knew what Natsu had done when healing him. He was just to prideful to admit it. In another corner was every girl except levy and Juvia were rejoicing that Mira didn't take him away. After his food Mira thought she and Ezra could get a little closer to him through a fight. She let Ezra now the plan and then they both ran up to him. They crashed into him while he was off guard talking to laxus about his lighting. Next second he was on the floor. Mira was smothering his face into her cleavage and Ezra sat on him in a rather intimate position. Pretty much straddling him. He pushed then off and grabbed another beer out of nowhere. Again the guys were staring in jealousy as he just pushed off the 2 most wanted girls while they were trying to surface him. ' _How much of an idiot is he!'_ thought gray. "What do you guys want, O MY GOD ARE YOU OK? YOU'RE ALL RED. Nvm it's gone now. Anyway I'm guessing you want a fight?" They nodded. They were both very confused as to why he didn't know what a blush was ' _maybe he really doesn't know'_ Erza was just confused why she felt a big boner but it was like he didn't notice or care about it. "One thing before we start," started Mira, her blush creeping back onto her face, "I will give the entire reward of my next s class mission to the first person who can pants Natsu. Underwear and all." Natsu starting running around totally forgetting he could teleport. For about 5 minutes this happened until gildarts use some crash magic to make enough wind force to blow of Natsu's clothes. Every guy turned away to not look gay. Every girl circled Natsu as he was scared for his life bc gray had freezes him in place to get a part of the award. Leaving his mouth and dong unfrozen. Most girls went immediately red faced and some fainted. ' _It must be at least 13 inches'_ thought Erza and Mira "Gray," said Natsu in a very scary calm tone "Un freeze this ice now and I promise I won't hurt you. Don't release me and I brake every body in your bone one by one while making sure you don't go unconscious." Gray immediately released the ice. Natsu used is requip to put on some clothes and dragged a still shocked Mira and Erza to the battlefield.

 **So we know gray is no match. Will the demon and titania take him down? I told you there wasn t going to be steamy scenes and I didn't lie. Kinda. Anyway have a good day. Sorry for the super long pause. Haven't really had the time or willpower to write. Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys but I can't follow this Story through. I made the story to complex and I forget things and my writing style is different now… I am very sorry. Anyone can continue this if they want. I will be making a new story. Kinda the same plot but the story will be different and natsu won't be such a god.


End file.
